


Dormiveglia

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 3
Genre: Au: Persona 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: Tobio's train is delayed and arrives late to his new dorm only to be greeted by a strange brown eyed boy in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dormiveglia

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata would definitely make a good Pharos.

By the time he stepped onto the train platform he was already hours late. The sun had long set and the only light to accompany him was the dingy street lights that scattered along his pathway, much to his dismay. It wasn't like he was afraid of the dark or any kids nonsense like that, but it did cause him inconvenience he'd much rather avoid if possible.

He was supposed to have turned up to the dorms hours ago, and to be honest if he didn't have the key already in hand he was sure he would have been locked out all night. As he walked to the location following the map on his phone he had been mentally preparing himself for the criticism he would receive when he arrives. It wasn't like he enjoyed the train delay and as much as he wanted to blame it's shitty service it was partly his fault for not planning for something like this to happen, after all he was on a crappy developmental Island- lack of services is to be expected.

As he neared the dorms he was surprised to see how much has changed over the past few years. It had been over ten years ago since he had last been here before he had to move after the car crash that subsequently ended in the death of both of his parents. After that he had been moved place to place in to the care countless carers and social workers. To any other normal child to be in his place would have been clearly distressed and saddened but to Kageyama it honestly didn't feel that much different in his mind. His parents had always been busy and were out of the house on most nights, sometimes he wondered why they ever bothered to have kids in the first place.

Before he was set to start his second year in high school he was informed that he was to be moved back to Tatsumi port Island and that he was to attend Gekkougan. To say he was excited was an overstatement but he had to say he was quite fond of the idea of getting to live in a dormitory by himself for once, it meant all the more time for him to be alone: just the way he liked it, no more holding meaningless small talk when he was finished with school.

Before long he had found himself looking at a sign outside old fashioned building.

_'Iwatodai Dormitory'_

As predicted he didn't expect much from the place his social worker made it out to be. It wasn't 'bad' per se, it just wasn't impressive either. Just your standard, old, generic building. He pulled out the key from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the front door.

Inside was just as crummy as the outside: a large opening with a few plain patterned couches and chairs, dinning table in one corner by a small kitchen and a staircase in the other as well as a large reception desk near the entrance.

It was rather dark to make out much detail about the place and he was too tired to bother finding the light switch opting to go straight to his room instead to sleep. He didn't have much to carry with him since most of his stuff was sent a few days prior, and with not much belongings in the first place he could deal with sorting it out in the morning.

"You're late, do you know how long I've spent waiting for you!?"

Kageyama wiped his head around at the sound of the voice surprised by its sudden intrusion. He hadn't heard anyone approach him but he managed to hide his surprise back in time.

"It was so boring waiting for you!" The voice said exaggerating its annoyance. "I'm a busy person you know!!"

On the previously empty desk there was a boy laying stomach down sprawling across its surface with his head resting in his hands. When he first looked at him he could point out two things unusual about him. Firstly was his brightly coloured orange hair and brown eyes which almost appeared to be glowing with the moonlight that was reflected from the large windows. The second thing Kageyama found rather strange was the baggy black and striped onesie that swapped his small figure.

"What the fuck!? Don't just appear out of no where like that, it's fucking creepy. "

The boy pouted seemingly disappointed.

" Is that how you greet everyone? And to think that I was looking forward to meeting you."

Whatever. Kageyama looked away from the boy and attempted to make his way up the stairs to his room. He only managed to make two steps before the boy behind him shot up from his position on the desk before calling out to him.

"Ah! Wait a minute I need you for something! Stay there!" The boy stood up before jumping down and made his way in front of the taller boy before giving him a overly enthusiastic smile.

"What the hell do want..?"

"Not very patient either I see, you know-" The shorter boy gestured his two fingers around the others head "if you did something with your face I bet people would like you a little more." His smile a little more impish.

"Maybe if you did something with your clothes, it looks like you came straight out of a prison."

The orange haired frowned making sure to glare right into Kageyama's tired eyes.

" I'll have you know that I have a great fashion sense. "

Kageyama sighed in defeat, there was no point in him talking to an idiot. "Yeah, yeah. Wasn't there something you wanted from me."

His frown instantly melted away and was replaced with an equally annoying smile. "Oh yeah! Right. "

The boy pulled out a clipboard seemingly out of nowhere and pushed it towards the other's chest. "Just need you to sign this contract."

Kageyama pushed the contract further away from his face so he could read it more easier. The raven haired briefly scanned over it thinking it was presumably the terms and agreements of the dorm such as agreeing to be inside before curfew and not trashing the place or whatnot. Although he thought that he'd already signed the dorm agreements.

_'you shall henceforth accept responsibility for all your actions from here on out'_

" What is this for exactly? " Kageyama said looking back at the boy.

He gave him a look as if it was obvious. "It's just a contract. It just says that you accept responsibility for your future actions, y'know the usual stuff."

He pointed at the bottom of the clipboard. "Now if you want to proceed just sign your name at the bottom below here." He pulled a pen from his sleeve and handed it to the taller boy's direction.

With partial hesitation he took the pen after examining it. He wasn't quite sure why he had an unusual bad feeling about accepting the pen. He quickly dribbled down his full name and swiftly handed it back to the boy.

The boy inspected it for several seconds before sliding it beneath his arm. "Well I guess this is it for now, thank you for your cooperation." The orange boy said in an almost robotic tone.

Kageyama turned away from the boy for the last time to continue his way over to his room.

"Remember, no one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. Don't forget that."

By the time he glanced over the boy had already gone. 

Whatever, he was too tired to ask about what the boy meant by that. He really was quite strange.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this more than just a one-shot, I had the story planned out such as making Tanaka replace Junpei but my love of Haikyuu is starting to wear out to continue it.


End file.
